La oscuridad de la perla
by Rossally
Summary: Qué pasaría si en vez de ser Luchia la heredera de la perla rosada, fuese otra sirena? Y qué pasa cuando Kaito decide que no ama a Luchia? R&R pliis :D
1. El lado oscuro del amor

Hace años, en el Reino Pacífico Norte, todo era alegría y felicidad… Se iba a coronar la nueva princesa sirena, que mantendría la paz en el reino. Pero toda esa dicha, pronto se esfumó… Las diablesas acuáticas atacaron el reino y la futura princesa desapareció. Entonces, en lugar de coronar a Asuka Nanami, coronaron a Luchia Nanami, su hermana gemela. Nadie recuerda ya esa antigua historia.

Keika iba pensando en eso mientras nadaba hacia la superficie. La habían enviado al mundo humano para enviar noticias a las demás sirenas. "¿Por qué me mandarán a mí? Saben que yo no haría nada mejor que hagan las otras sirenas… al menos esto." Siguió nadando. Keika había sido encontrada cerca del reino, gravemente herida, cuando era pequeña. Las demás sirenas que vivían en el reino la habían acogido, y así, fue convirtiéndose en parte de su familia.

La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las ondas. "Debo estar cerca", pensó Keika.

EN EL MUNDO HUMANO…

Una chica de pelo rubio corría llorando por la playa. "No puede ser!, Kaito no puede haberme dejado!! No me puedo creer que se haya enamorado de Hikaru… estuve a punto de convertirme en burbujas por él!!" Luchia corrió hasta la orilla, y, sin pensarlo, se tiró al mar. Sus piernas se transformaron en una cola de sirena, y su pelo rubio, creció y apareció recogido en 2 largas coletas. Los ojos color chocolate, cambiaron a un azul cielo.

La sirena rosada nadó hasta las profundidades, sin poder ocultar su dolor. Llegó al abismo, donde se había hundido hacía 2 años el palacio del malvado hermano de Kaito, Gaito. De repente, una luz apareció ante ella. Era Fuku, el ángel.

Fuku: ohh, una princesa sirena!- Dijo, con su estridente vocecilla.

Luchia: déjame!

Fuku: está bien, si no quieres encontrar el poder y la felicidad, pues nada.

Luchia: e- espera… el poder? La felicidad? De qué estás hablando?

Fuku: Te estoy diciendo que si quieres encontrar lo que tú más quieres, sólo haz lo que yo te diga.

Luchia: (dudosa) de… de acuerdo.

Fuku: Tira tu perla a los abismos.

Luchia: eh? Pero… para qué…?- Se giró, pero Fuku ya había desaparecido.

Se lo pensó dos veces. ¿Qué podía pasar? Ya había perdido a Kaito, así que… Tiró su perla a las profundidades, y, asombrada, vió como el palacio de Gaito volvía a resurgir de la oscuridad ella se adentró, y vió como todo estaba igual que la primera vez que había entrado allí. Pero lo que más la impresionó fue, que dentro, estaba Gaito.

Luchia: Gaito?

Gaito: Sí, Luchia, soy yo. He decidido invitarte a que conozcas el poder y la felicidad conmigo.

Luchia: Ya, y a ti te importa mucho mi felicidad, no?

Gaito: Sé lo que ha hecho mi hermano.

A Luchia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al volver a pensar en Kaito.

Gaito: Piénsalo. Tendríamos todo el mundo para nosotros, y a nadie, absolutamente nadie, se le ocurriría volver a hacerte eso.

Luchia: hum… v-vale.

Entonces, Gaito se adelantó y agarró el colgante de Luchia, que al instante se convirtió en un colgante con una X. Las ropas de Luchia también cambiaron, y sus ojos pasaron del azul al rojo rubí… La princesa de la perla rosada se había convertido en una de las Dark Lovers.


	2. La llegada de Keika

MMPPP fanfic cap. 2

Una princesa sirena descansaba en el balcón de su palacio. Su pelo rubio brillante caía como una cascada de oro y brillaba con los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las aguas del Pacífico Sur. Entonces, ella abrió los ojos y vio a otra chica delante de ella.

Coco: Lu- ¿Luchia?

Luchia asintió.

Coco: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué no eres sirena?- se fijó en sus ojos, rojos como la sangre-. Oh… ¿Estás bien, Luchia?

Luchia: Estoy perfectamente!! Y lo siento, pero tienes que venirte conmigo.- Hizo aparecer un círculo oscuro y encerró a su hermana en él, después se teletransportaron al palacio de Gaito. Luchia encerró a Coco en una columna de cristal, de las que tantas había.

Gaito: Muy bien, querida Luchia. Ahora que tenemos a todas las princesas, podremos apoderarnos de los 7 mares, y con su poder, conquistar el mundo.- Gaito acarició la cara de Luchia.

Muy lejos de allí, en el mundo humano, una chica caminaba hacia el instituto. Su pelo era de color rubio oscuro con mechas negras, y sus ojos eran de color granate. Se veía desorientada. Vió a varias chicas hablando y les preguntó:

Keika: em… sabéis donde está la clase de 3º C?

¿¿??: Claro, está al final de ese pasillo. ¡Yo también voy a esa clase!- contestó una chica de pelo rubio y ojos verdes. -¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Hikaru ^^

Keika: Yo soy Keika Nakashima.

Hikaru: eres nueva verdad? Venga, te presentaré a todo el mundo ^o^

Y así, le presentó a todos, aunque faltaba gente…

Hikaru: que raro, no encuentro a Luchia, ni a Hanon, ni a Lina, por ninguna parte… hace ya algunos días que no vienen.

Keika: de verdad? Sí que es raro…

Hikaru: sí, aunque ellas, por regla general, son raras XD Por ejemplo, a veces se marchan en mitad de clase… y temen el agua… y todas llevan un colgante en forma de concha, aunque es bastante bonito. Anda!, no me había dado cuenta de que tú tienes uno igual ^^

Keika: amm, si xD.- Keika no pudo parar de pensar "Serán sirenas…?"

Hikaru continuó: yo, sin ir más lejos, tengo uno parecido, pero nunca lo pongo… no está de moda! Suelo llevar uno más práctico y elegante, como dictan los grandes diseñadores- le enseñó un pequeño colgante cuadrado con una perla de un tono dorado enganchada a él. –Ves?-siguió-. Así puedo llevar los accesorios siempre conmigo y estar fashion al mismo tiempo!! ^o^.- Hikaru miró el reloj.-Anda! Pero si ya son horas de entrar!! Vamos, te enseñaré todo lo que haga falta!! =D- dijo llevando a Keika del brazo, hacia dentro del aula.

Después de salir de clase, Keika fue corriendo hacía la playa. Quería saber si de verdad Luchia, Hanon y Lina habían vuelto a sus reinos. Se tiró al agua, y sus piernas se transformaron en una cola de sirena de color fucsia. Su pelo pasó a ser de color rosado y negro, y sus ojos también cambiaron de color, siendo ahora de tonos azul y rosa pálido. Keika nadó con fuerza para llegar lo más rápido posible hasta su reino natal, pero casi se choca de narices con otra chica: Dark Luchia.

D.L. : Vaya, otra sirena! Me vendrá bien para nuestra colección, jeje.

Keika: Colección? Quién se supone que eres?

D.L.: ¿Yo? Soy Luchia Nanami, la ex –princesa de la perla rosada, y guerrera oscura al servicio del Príncipe Gaito.

Keika: ¿Príncipe Gaito? Y… ¿Luchia Nanami? ¿Pero tú no eras la princesa de nuestro reino?

D. L.: ¡ERA! ¡Ahora ya no pienso volver a ser una princesa nunca más; proteger el mar no tiene sentido, si después te rompen el corazón! ¡AHORA SOY UNA DIABLESA!-. Atacó a Keika con su cetro.

Keika: AHH!-gritó. Ella nunca había sido princesa sirena, no sabía transformarse. Pero… y si todas las sirenas pudieran usar su propio poder? La perla rosada que había guardado en su colgante comenzó a brillar, y de repente, se transformó. Pasó a estar vestida con un top y una falda de tono plateado, con ligeros brillos de otros colores, y tenía unos auriculares con micro y un cetro, en el cual relucía su perla.

Keika: Princesa Guerrera del mar Pacífico!!-gritó, y al instante, la Reina del Agua apareció ante ella.

Reina: Keika, este es el poder que todas las princesas sirenas han tenido y nunca pudieron utilizar. Te hace capaz de poder atacar y cantar, como tú misma escojas. Espero que lo uses bien.-Desapareció, y Keika quedó ante Dark Luchia.

Keika: ¡Te vas a enterar!-. Atacó a la oscura Luchia con su cetro, que esquivó el ataque y le envió un rayo oscuro. Estuvieron batallando durante un tiempo, en el cual, una sirena de pelo rojo las espiaba desde detrás de unas rocas… Pasado este tiempo, se cansó de esperar y decidió salir a cantar.

¿¿??: Vale, ya está bien! ¡Dark Luchia, voy a enfrentarme a ti y no me lo vas a impedir, por muy oscura que seas!.- La sirena se transformó en una Idol de colores, la voz Rainbow. Dijo a Keika:

Sirena Rainbow: no sé quien eres, pero seguro que estás de mi lado, ya que luchas contra ella. Ahora, vamos a cantar para que aprenda quién manda aquí!

Sirena Rainbow y Keika: *cantando*

He visto como el arcoíris tocaba el mar

Y la luz que me inundó

No me deja marchar.

Así me sentí yo la primera vez que miré

En tus ojos la luz del brillante sol.

Mi estrella del destino me pide seguir,

Mi sueños en mi vida voy a cumplir.

Pero no puedo mirar hacia el futuro

Sin acordarme de ti.

Siempre que mire al cielo,

Siempre que cante esta canción,

Siempre que oiga latir mi corazón.

Siempre que el arcoíris

Me traiga esa ilusión.

Del pasado, desde mi niñez,

Ooh, me acordaré de ti,

Sí,

Me acordaré de ti.

D. L.: No!! Sé que estáis de parte de Kaito, lo sé! Pero yo ya no soy una sirena! No pienso oíros!!-dijo, y desapareció dejando una onda oscura.

Keika: Parece que esta canción ha conseguido escarmentarla.

Sirena Rainbow: Sí ^___^ Pero aún no me has dicho cual es tu nombre.

Keika: Yo soy Keika, y tú?

Sirena Rainbow: hum… Keika, yo conozco a una chica que se llama así XD Pero bueno, yo me llamo Hikaru ^^

Keika: Hikaru? La chica pesada del colegio?

Hikaru: Eh? Soy pesada??

Keika: sí, y mucho!! xDD


	3. Descubrimiento

MMPPP Fanfic cap 3

NOTA: ENTRE CAPI Y CAPI PASA TIEMPO, NO SON DÍAS SEGUIDOS XD

Keika y Hikaru caminaban hacia el colegio, hablando. Keika estaba feliz de haber encontrado una sirena, como ella, en el mundo humano. Se sentía un poco rara siendo la única… Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, nada más llegar vieron que… Luchia había vuelto.

Hikaru: Ésa es Luchia?

Keika: Parece que sí!

Hikaru: Gaito la habrá liberado?

Keika: No sé… No es muy de su estilo, la verdad. A él le va más el engaño.

Hikaru: Pero esta vez podemos ver que SÍ es Luchia.

No exactamente… Algo en ella había cambiado. Quizás sus ojos. Antes eran de color castaño, y ahora de un tono granate, pensó Keika. O algo distinto. Había un toque en ella que la diferenciaba de la antigua Luchia. En esto, Kaito llegó.

Kaito: Luchia?

Luchia: Hola, Kaito- respondió con frialdad.

Kaito: Dónde has estado?

Luchia: No es de tu incumbencia. Y para tu información, he estado con mi novio.

Kaito: Desde cuándo tienes novio?

Luchia: Acaso no puedo? Y lo tuyo con Hikaru qué , eh?-volvió a contestar con sequedad, y se marchó hacia dentro del edificio.

Una vez en clase:

Profesora: Buenos días, Luchia! Estoy contenta de verte de nuevo. Has estado enferma?- se fijó en su ropa.-Oh… lo siento, pero parece ser que se te ha olvidado el uniforme.

Luchia: Y qué más da.

Profesora: No es eso, es que es obligatorio.-contestó, mosqueada por la contestación de Luchia.

Luchia: Y?

Profesora: Tendré que ponerte un parte si sigues contestándome así.-dijo enfadada.

Luchia: Hazlo.-Se puso a mascar chicle.

Profesora: *más enfadada aún* Muy bien, tú te lo has ganado. Y los demás, que no se os ocurra alborotar!-salió del aula.

Hikaru: Luchia! Como se te ha ocurrido hacer eso?

Luchia: Y qué más da! A mí, nadie me manda hacer nada.

Hikaru se mosqueó. En un par de días, la princesa rosada había pasado de ser torpe y divertida a ser sexy y desafiante. Habría tenido Gaito algo que ver con esto?

Cuando salían de clases, las chicas se pusieron a hablar sobre el tema otra vez.

Hikaru: Puede que Gaito la haya transformado para distraernos, ya sabes.

Keika: O también puede ser por lo de Kaito… por lo de que cortaron, el mes pasado no?

Hikaru: Y a ti quién te ha contado eso?

Keika: Si fuiste tú! Me lo contaste la primera vez que vine al insti.

Hikaru: Ah si, es verdad… ^^U

Keika: Esto me recuerda un poco a la historia aquella de Asuka…

Hikaru: Quién es Asuka?

Keika: Es que en mi reino, se cuenta una leyenda de que Luchia tenía una hermana, que era la escogida para ser princesa, pero como desapareció, escogieron a Lu. Sabes? Cuando yo llegué al reino, me confundieron con Asuka! Jajaja! Si para confundirme a mí con una princesita rosa cursi…

Hikaru: Pues la verdad es que sí…

Keika: Deberíamos investigar algo más sobre eso.

Hikaru: Sí, desde luego. Pero antes… vámonos de compras!

Y así pasó esta tarde de chicas, con Hikaru intentando poner a Keika "fashion y chic" como decía ella, entre maquillajes y vestidos. En cambio, Luchia estaba en el palacio de Gaito. Estaba convencida, de que él la salvaría de la frialdad del mundo humano. Aunque en realidad, una parte de ella se sentía dolida por tener que capturar a sus amigas. "Pero es por un buen fin", pensó ella. De repente, dos sirenas entraron en la estancia. Eran Keika y Hikaru, que querían investigar sobre la leyenda de Asuka Nanami.

Luchia: quién os ha mandado entra aquí?!

Keika: NO necesitamos que nadie nos mande!

Hikaru: Eso, y queremos que liberes a Asuka de una vez!

Luchia: No conozco a esa tal Asuka, y no tengo por qué liberar a nadie! Ni siquiera a las otras sirenas estúpidas!

Keika: Las otras?- vió a Hanon, Rina y las demás encerradas en las columnas de cristal.-Maldición! Hikaru, ha capturado a las demás sirenas!

Hikaru: Ya lo veo! Ahora, es hora de cantar para liberar al corazón de Luchia de la maldad de Gaito!! RAINBOW PEARL VOICE!!

He visto como el arcoíris tocaba el mar…

Mientras Hikaru cantaba, Keika corrió hacia la entrada, dispuesta a averiguar todo lo que pudiera saber sobre esa historia de Asuka Nanami. Pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta a la siguiente habitación, se encontró con Gaito.

Gaito: Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí. La princesa rosada.

Keika: Ni soy princesa, ni soy rosada ¬¬

Gaito: Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero yo sé de ti más de lo que tú nunca podrás saber.

Keika: Y?

Gaito: No quieres conocer quién eres en realidad?

Keika: En realidad soy Keika Nakashima, y no tan estúpida como tú crees XD

Gaito: Te equivocas. En realidad, tú eres la princesa rosada Asuka Nanami.

Keika: Otro que tal baila!

Hikaru: Keika, tenemos que irnos de… eh?!

Keika: Vamos Hikaru! Pongámonos a cantar!

Luchia: *entrando* Es increíble lo estúpidas que pueden llegar a ser estas princesas sirenas. Vámonos.-chasqueó los dedos, el palacio desapareció y las dos sirenas se encontraron en mitad del océano.

Hikaru: Eh? P-Pero como han hecho eso?

Keika: No lo sé, la verdad… -Keika estaba más intrigada por esa historia de Asuka Nanami. Era ella de verdad… la princesa elegida?


	4. Flashback

MMPPP Fanfic cap 4

/FLASHBACK/

La cálida luz del sol iluminaba la estancia del palacio. Asuka Nanami, la princesa sirena de la perla rosada, se estaba preparando para su ceremonia. Estaba vestida con una preciosa falda de colores gris y fucsia, y su pelo estaba adornado con miles de perlitas de color lila pálido. Era posiblemente el día más feliz del reino… pero algo tuvo que estropearlo. Las diablesas estaban atacando el castillo. Todas las sirenas intentaron escapar. Asuka quiso salir por uno de los ventanales, pero una diablesa le bloqueó el camino y se dispuso a atacarla. Asuka la miró con sus ojos rosados y sujetó el colgante con la perla rosada. "VOZ ROSA PER-" empezó a gritar, cuando la diablesa la atacó con una lanza que llevaba. Asuka soltó el colgante, y la perla se cayó a las profundidades. Ella intentó nadar todo lo rápido que pudo, pero estaba herida y no pudo llegar mucho más allá del reino. Cayó desmayada sobre una roca del fondo.

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

Todo esto pasó por la mente de Keika en varios segundos. Ella había sido siempre la princesa rosada elegida… y nunca lo había sabido! Se maldijo a sí misma, por no haberlo descubierto nunca, y también a Gaito

K: Gaito… él tiene la culpa de todo esto, él es el único culpable!

H: De qué?

K: *ignorando a Hikaru* y Luchia también… aunque no tengo razón para odiarla, debería odiar a Kaito… los Pantalassha son de lo peor!!

H: Pero…?

K: *se da cuenta de Hikaru* ah, Hikaru… es que… yo soy la princesa sirena de la perla rosada… incluso si no he querido serlo nunca…

H: y entonces a qué esperamos? Tenemos que hacérselas pagar a esos 2!!


	5. Canción

MMPPP Fanfic cap 5

Entonces, Keika y Hikaru volvieron al palacio de Gaito. Allí era todo tan lúgubre… Las 2 sirenas cruzaron el vestíbulo y se dirigieron a la sala de los cristales. Las 5 sirenas estaban encerradas dentro de columnas.

H: y ahora que hacemos?

K: podría intentar romperlas con mi cetro… -se transformó, y golpeó contra las columnas su cetro.-No funciona!

L: eh?! Qué estáis haciendo aquí?!

H y K: Dark Luchia!

H: Venimos a liberar a nuestras amigas de tu hechizo!

L: si yo no hice ningún hechizo!

H: bueno, pues lo que quiera que hagas hecho!

K: -.-'

L: de todos modos, no os voy a dejar!!

K: pero… hazlo por mí!

Luchia miró a Keika con cara de "y esta que está diciendo?".

K: hazlo por mí, hermana! Libera a las demás!

L: si yo no tengo ninguna hermana :S

K: sí que tienes! Soy yo, Asuka Nanami, tu hermana mayor!

Entonces, el aspecto de Luchia volvió a cambiar… sus ojos volvieron al color azul y el traje cambió hasta convertirse en uno nuevo, más brillante y espectacular, como el de una bailarina. Y sin duda, de color rosado. (N/A: ver mi Hanon New Style para imaginárselo)

H: vaya!

L: eh…?

K: hermana!-la abrazó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

H: *comiendo palomitas*

L y K: *la miran con cara rara*

H: qué? Me aburría! xD

K: bueno, ahora tenemos que liberar a las demás princesas… pero cómo lo hacemos? No puedo romper las columnas con mi cetro.

L: -le dio su perla.-Prueba ahora…

Keika/Asuka golpeó contra el cristal de la columna de Hanon, y este se rompió en mil pedazos.

Hanon: eh? Que hago yo aquí?

Hikaru: caray con la Keika! Que fuerza tiene!

K/A: calla si no quieres que te dé a ti también ¬¬

Cuando estuvieron todas libres…

Hikaru: venga! Vamos a por Gaito!

Las 9 cruzaron el palacio y llegaron a las habitaciones de Gaito:

G: pero como?! Esto es imposible! –reparó en Luchia.-Luchia, es imposible que vayas otra vez con ellas. No te acuerdas? Teníamos todo el mundo marino a nuestros pies!

L: No quiero conquistar el mundo marino al precio de maltratar a mis amigas y hermanas! Vamos todas! A cantar!

*de repente aparece la Reina del Agua*

RdA: Chicas, habéis sabido utilizar el poder del amor y ahora podréis volver a usarlo para salvar el mundo marino. Os daré un nuevo poder… -una luz salió del cetro de la reina e inundó a las 9 princesas sirenas. Cuando ésta desapareció, las chicas estaban vestidas con nuevos trajes, parecidos al de Luchia. –Y recordad una cosa… las apariencias engañan.-la Reina desapareció.

Asuka: eh? Soy una Idol?

Hikaru: No una idol, ¡eres una Fantasy Idol!

Asuka: pero…

Asuka nunca había querido ser una idol, lo consideraba demasiado cursi, pero…

Hikaru: Venga Asuka! Hazlo por nosotras!

Luchia: Hazlo por mí!!

Asuka: de… de acuerdo!!

Luchia: Bien Gaito! Te vas a enterar!

Todas comenzaron a cantar una nueva canción:

Siempre he creído que quedaría aquí

toda mi vida,

mi alma está perdida en las profundidades del mar.

Pero cuando oigo mi canción,

Sonando en mi interior,

Mis ojos siempre vuelven a brillar…

Porque yo, jamás me dejaré vencer,

Siempre por mis amigos voy a seguir,

A seguir cantando,

Por ti, por mí,

Por el mar.

Y entonces, pasó algo extraño… el cuerpo de Gaito se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció el pequeño ángel Fuku.

Todas: FUKU?!

Fuku: Sí pasa algo?! *se marcha volando*

Noelle: hay que ver lo que puede hacer un disfraz…

Todas se rieron

.::FIN::.


End file.
